We have determined the nucleotide sequences in several regions of the rRNA genes of Drosophila melanogaster. These include the region in which transcription terminates, and the boundaries between rRNA regions and insertions of type 1 and type 2. The termination region is of interest with respect to the fact that it does not show the string of T residues commonly found at this position. The boundaries of two type 1 insertions show target site duplications typical of transposable elements. In contrast, type 2 insertion boundaries do not show such duplications.